


Проба скина 2

by Линде (Lindesimpino)



Category: Original Work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindesimpino/pseuds/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%BD%D0%B4%D0%B5
Summary: Проба еще одного скина.Тексты опять из Яндекс.автопоэта





	Проба скина 2

стихотворение про маму  
декоративный ананас  
как вызвать пиковую даму  
оригинальный классный час  
батата что это такое  
собаки видео смешное  
зачем любить зачем страдать  
как научиться приседать  
мобильный телефон иконка  
тамбов погода на январь  
фиалка лунный календарь  
как правильно зачать ребёнка  
незаурядный человек  
приколы с именем олег

январь 2015, не холодно

клип бара бара бере бере  
размер обложки в линкедин  
советский летчик испытатель  
грузин

2013

программа для качалки под метан  
восстание планеты обезьян  
иракли пирцхалава ресторан  
включаю телефон белый экран

2013

**Author's Note:**

> Хотела изобразить рукописный текст - смс - машинопечатный текст. Проблема с шрифтами, какой браузер что поддерживает (у меня на хроме: Bradley Hand, cursive - Monaco - American Typewriter).  
> Зато получилось вставить картинку как фон  
> Получился цвет заголовка, но не получается картинка над заголовком


End file.
